


Pre-Tournament Stress Relief Methods by Hazuki Nagisa

by extraordinary



Series: Unusual Arrangements [3]
Category: Free!
Genre: (Mentions of a non-romantic kiss between Nagisa & Haru - long before Rin & Haru started dating!), INB4 FREE! ES TURNS THIS INTO AN AU..., M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 07:54:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2017005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extraordinary/pseuds/extraordinary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somebody stole Haru's first kiss and Rin will not rest until he finds out who it was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pre-Tournament Stress Relief Methods by Hazuki Nagisa

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically your average fluffy Sharkbait beach date fanfic, with mentions of past non-romantic snogging between Haru & Nagisa (long before Rin & Haru started dating!). 
> 
> Trust me, it will all make sense in the end.
> 
> Set some time after Rin's 18th birthday — just before their graduation from high school. I kind of imagined they've only been dating for a few weeks here... Lastly, this story is part of the same universe as Small Hands but can easily be read as a stand-alone!

"So," Rin scratched the back of his head self-consciously. "Who was it, then?"

  
"It wasn't Makoto." Haru reassured him quickly, clearly having read Rin's mind.

  
"It _wasn't_?"

  
Rin was genuinely surprised to hear that. Haru and Makoto had practically been joined at the hip ever since he'd met them, after all. Had they really never...? Not even once?

  
_What the hell was wrong with Makoto?!_

  
"That's what I just said, isn't it?" Haru sighed, toeing off his sandals and bending down to pick them up without missing a beat. "You can ask him yourself if you do---"

  
"That won't be necessary!" Rin interjected hastily. "It's just... I mean, really? _Never?!_ "

  
"No," Haru blinked at him. "Why would we?"

  
Rin shrugged awkwardly, then looked down at his sand covered toes for a long moment before stubbornly repeating his earlier question: "So, who was it?"

  
"Why do you want to know so badly?" Haru sighed. "It doesn't matter."

  
"It matters to me!" Rin protested loudly enough to drown out the sound of the seagulls flying overhead. He swallowed, frowning down at his feet in frustration. "I'm just curious, that's all."

  
"Why?"

  
Rin opened his mouth to snap an angry reply at Haru, but quickly thought better of it. They'd been getting better at this _talking_ thing, damn it. He wasn't about to ruin it now.

  
Taking a deep breath and pinching the bridge of his nose, Rin eventually managed to calm himself down enough to start over.

  
"You know about mine," He began carefully. "It was unexpectedly wet and I nearly swallowed my own tongue because I didn't know what to do with it, but it's still an important memory to me. It's not fair that you know everything about my first kiss while I don't know a thing about yours."

  
Now Rin definitely couldn't bring himself to raise his eyes. His face felt like it was on fire, and Haru's amused chuckle certainly did not help.

  
"That's because _I_ was your first," Haru reminded him. "Of course I'd know all about it."

  
Rin simply continued to stare stubbornly down at his feet, hoping Haru wouldn't notice how badly his cheeks were burning.

  
"It still isn't fair!" He insisted. "Just tell me already. I swear I won't get upset!"

  
"You're _already_ upset," Haru pointed out to him. "Are you sure you want to know? It might make things awkward between you."

  
Rin mulled that over in his head for a while. So, whoever it was... it was someone he knew well enough for Haru to worry about causing a possible tension between them. Well, how was that any different from when he'd been under the impression that Makoto had been the one to teach Haru how to kiss? (Because, let's face it: Haru had definitely known what he was doing when he'd slipped his tongue into Rin's mouth for the first time. Rin wasn't stupid. He had always known what that meant, but he'd never had a problem with it before and he wasn't about to start now.)

  
Wait a second.

  
What if...?!

  
No, it couldn't be. That was _impossible_.

  
"Rin," Haru interrupted Rin's increasingly frantic thoughts. "It wasn't Gou, you idiot. That's insulting."

  
"Are you saying my sister isn't ---"

  
"It was Nagisa."

  
Rin's head snapped up so quickly that Haru took an automatic step towards him in response, as if he'd wanted to be close enough to steady Rin in case he should slip and fall on his ass in surprise.

  
Rin couldn't even blame him.

  
"Nagisa?!"

  
Haru simply shrugged.

  
"Hazuki Nagisa...?" Rin could only gape at him in shock. He had not been expecting that. "The match-making maniac who's responsible for getting us together? _That_ Nagisa?!"

  
"You're overreacting, Rin." Haru complained, curling his toes in the sand and clutching his hilariously out of season footwear tightly. He'd already averted his eyes, clearly uncomfortable under Rin's  wide-eyed stare.

  
Sensing the tension between them rising steadily, Haru turned away and started walking towards the crashing waves further down the beach without checking to see if Rin would follow.

  
Okay, so they hadn't perfected the whole talking thing yet. No big deal.

  
Rin hurried after him, hands buried deep in the pockets of his hooded sweatshirt, trailing along silently a couple of steps behind Haru until their feet were fully submerged in ocean foam. The tense set of Haru's shoulders disappeared completely as soon as Rin came up next to him, and the biting waves hitting their ankles washed away any lingering annoyance.

  
"I'm sorry," Rin hesitantly broke the silence, bending down to fold up the legs of his trousers a couple of times in order to keep them from getting even more soaked with icy water. When he was done with his own, he motioned for Haru to come closer so Rin could push up the rubber band of his track pants up for him. "I'm a jerk."

  
If Rin let his hands linger a little too long on Haru's warm ankles before getting back up from his crouch, Haru didn't mention it.

  
"It's fine."

  
"No, it's not." Rin insisted. He bumped his shoulder into Haru's and, after a quick glance around to ensure they were still alone, tentatively linked their slightly numb fingers together. To his relief, Haru immediately squeezed his hand encouragingly. "It was none of my business."

  
Haru pulled him further along the beach, now and then throwing a fond look down at their joined hands before returning his gaze back to the ocean. The sun was already starting to disappear into the horizon. It was a beautiful sight despite the relatively cloudy spring weather. Rin was glad they'd found the time to come here together.

  
"I'd have wanted to know, too."

  
"Huh?" Rin's steps faltered momentarily in his confusion. "What do you mean?"

  
"It's easy for me," Haru quietly explained. "I don't have to wonder about what it was like because I was there."

  
"So," Rin started, emboldened by Haru's admission. "What _was_ it like?"

  
"It wasn't bad."

  
"Was it his first, too?"

  
"Probably." Haru shrugged, their shoulders bumping together comfortably. "It happened right before Regionals last year."

  
"Haa?" Rin frowned, trying to remember if he'd noticed something weird about Nagisa's  (or Haru's) behaviour back then. "Right at the pool, you mean?"

  
"What? _No!_ " Haru laughed. "The night before the relay."

  
"Oh," Rin recalled, looking up at the quickly darkening sky for a moment. "That must've been when I met up with Rei..."

  
"He told me about that," Haru nodded. "I couldn't sleep, so I went out for a run that night and bumped into Nagisa."

  
"I hope you don't mean that literally." Rin muttered drily.

  
" _Rin!_ " Haru glared at him, crossing his arms. "You know very well who I first 'bumped into'."

  
"I cannot believe you just said that."

  
"Shut up," Haru countered half-heartedly. He stopped walking. "Or do you not want to know what happened after all?"

  
"By all means," Rin teased, untangling their fingers to throw his arm around Haru's shoulders. "Do go on! I just hadn't realised how much Nagisa had _rubbed off_ on you, 's all."

  
"Enough with the puns already!"

  
Getting under Haru's skin was simply _too easy_ sometimes. Rin took pity on him, letting his arm drop down from Haru's shoulders to gently squeeze his waist in an unspoken apology instead.

  
"We found an empty playground and sat down on the swings," Haru eventually continued, leaning his weight back into Rin. "We talked for a while."

  
" _You_ talked?" Rin asked him skeptically.

  
Haru ignored him. "He knew I was worried about swimming against you in the relay."

  
"Nagisa's a clever bastard," Rin allowed, carefully side-stepping any remaining hidden conversational land-mines discussing these things always brought with them.

  
Haru hummed in agreement.

  
"Then he said he came up with a way to settle our nerves..."

  
"Honestly," Rin sighed. " _That_ 's how it happened?"

  
In hindsight, that did sound exactly like something Nagisa would come up with.

  
Rin felt Haru shrug against him, and belatedly wondered if Haru could feel how hard his heart was beating. At least Haru wouldn't be able to actually _hear_ it over the sounds of the ocean...

  
"It worked."

  
Rin chuckled as Haru leaned his head back into Rin's arm to look up at the evening sky. The idiot was probably trying to subtly avoid Rin's eyes. "It really did?!"

  
"Yeah," Haru said. "Not at first, though."

  
"Oh?"

  
"It was just a quick peck at the playground," Haru explained almost reluctantly. "That didn't work. Then we went back to the hotel."

  
Rin blinked. "You went back to the hotel? _To make out?_ "

  
Haru lifted his head up from Rin's arm to throw him a worried look, suddenly unsure of how to proceed. "I thought Nagisa had given up on the idea!"

  
"Nagisa never gives up," Rin scolded him. "Ever."

  
He took the opportunity to slide his hand down from Haru's waist to his hip, quickly  slipping it into the pocket of Haru's track pants before he could loose his nerve. Then he nudged Haru to continue.

  
"We made out in the hallway," Haru admitted, slightly distracted by the way Rin's hand inside his pocket was making itself very comfortable near his crotch. "That worked."

  
"I honestly cannot believe the two of you. There's a limit to team bonding, you know?"

  
"It was just _that_ , though." Haru insisted. "Team bonding."

  
"I know," Rin assured him, rubbing soothing circles into the sensitive skin of Haru's inner thigh through the silky fabric of his pocket. "But next time you better come to _me_."

  
Haru smiled, leaning in for a kiss without bothering to check if they were still alone on the beach. "As long as you know a simple peck won't do."

  
"Yeah," He sighed against Haru's lips. "I hear that doesn't work."

  
Deepening the kiss, Rin awkwardly pulled Haru flush against his body with the one arm he still had wrapped around him. His other hand made its way into Haru's hair, tugging him even closer. Haru came willingly, however, preventing them from losing their balance and toppling over into the cold water.

  
He groaned into the kiss as Haru's cold hands found their way under Rin's sweatshirt to explore the muscles of his back. Kissing Haru in the crisp spring air like this felt amazing. The ocean breeze ruffled Haru's hair around his fingers, tickling the back of his hand in a way that send sharp spikes of pleasure straight to his groin.

  
"H-Haru," Rin broke away reluctantly, panting into Haru's neck. "I should get back to my dorm."

  
"Okay," Haru whispered, but made no move to release Rin. His hands continued leisurely stroking up and down Rin's back, pushing up his sweatshirt each time they made their way to his shoulders and exposing the heated skin underneath to the cool air. When had Haru managed to toss his stupid sandals on the beach, anyway?!

  
Just as Rin was getting used to Haru's unconventional massage and regaining control over his raging hormones, Haru's exploring hands slipped under the waistband of Rin's trousers and boxers to land squarely on his ass.

  
Now that simply wasn't fair.

  
Rin whimpered, bucking forwards into Haru's hips in search of some much needed friction. Haru's hands in the back of his trousers meant the fabric at the front was pulled taught against his rapidly growing erection. He wanted Haru so badly. " _Haru!_ "

  
"Come home with me, Rin."

  
"You know I can't." Rin reminded him. "Sousuke's already asking way too many questions."

  
"Come home with me anyway." Haru insisted. "Shouldn't a date at the beach end in my bed?"

  
"If I didn't know you any better I'd be so offended right now, you jerk."

  
Haru simply smiled down at him fondly. "It's working, though. Isn't it?"

  
"Hell yeah."

  
Rin grinned, fishing his phone out of his back pocket to let Sousuke know not to expect him back that night. Sousuke would surely grumble about having to cover for Rin, but in the end he'd give in. It wasn't a school night anyway. Rin would make it up to him later.

  
"Come on, Nanase!" Rin drawled playfully, pulling Haru out of the water and looking around for his boyfriend's ridiculous excuse for shoes. Sandals in the middle of March, _honestly_. He leaned in for a quick kiss as he shoved them unrepentantly into Haru's chest. Rin had left his running shoes behind at the pier, so they'd have to go back for those as well. "I'll race you there!"

  
Seriously, maybe they should just find a convenient little rowing boat left out on the beach to make out under instead. How was Rin supposed to make it all the way back to Haru's house with a hard-on?


End file.
